Tangleburr
|pastaffie=Rouge |age = Unknown |death=unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl=Tanglekit Tanglepaw Tangleburr Tangleburr |familyt=Mother: Father: Brothers: Foster Brother: |familyl=Lizardstripe Mudclaw Runningnose, Deerfoot Brokenstar |mentor=Wolfstep |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Tigerclaw's Fury |deadbooks=''None''}} Tangleburr is a gray and brown she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Tanglekit, along with her brothers, Deerkit and Runningkit, are born to Lizardstripe, a ShadowClan queen. Their foster-brother is Brokenkit, whose mother, Yellowfang, does not want to Clan to know Brokenkit's true mother. : When Yellowfang spots Lizardstripe, without her kits sharing tongues with Nettlespot and Ashheart, she peeks into the nursery to find Tanglekit, Runningkit and Deerkit surronding Brokenkit. They are taunting Brokenkit for not knowing who his real mother is, and Deerkit says because he smells funny, he's not allowed to play with them. Tanglekit agrees, adding in that he is a kittypet like his father, Raggedpelt. Brokenkit retaliates, saying he's not a kittypet and he lashes out a paw, making Tanglekit jump backwards. She joins in with her brothers when they call Brokenkit badger-stinky. When Yellowfang tells the kits to stop taunting Brokenkit, Runningkit looks ashamed, but Tanglekit and Deerkit continue to look defiant as Yellowfang pulls Brokenkit out of the nursery. : A few moons later, Tanglekit is apprenticed to Wolfstep, and she becomes Tanglepaw. She has chosen to become a warrior like her denmates Deerpaw and Brokenpaw, whereas her brother, Runningpaw, has chosen to take the path of the medicine cat, becoming Yellowfang's apprentice. : Tanglepaw is mentioned by ShadowClan's leader, Cedarstar at the Gathering. He reports the other Clans that ShadowClan has four new apprentices; Tanglepaw, Deerpaw and Brokenpaw, and Runninngpaw has become the new medicine cat apprentice. The Clans, especially ShadowClan, yowl their approval. :A little while later, Tanglepaw comes hopping into Yellowfang's den after training one day with a bad leg. When Yellowfang, horrified, asked what happened, Tanglepaw, unfazed, replies, telling her that she was practicing a battle move with Brokenpaw. Yellowfang says that they are supposed to practice with their claws sheathed and their teeth away, and Tanglepaw tells her what Brokenpaw had said; they'd learn better if there was a real threat of getting hurt. Tanglepaw says that next time the apprentices practice, she will be the best fighter, and Yellowfang leaves Tanglepaw to lick the wound clean while she gets some marigold to put on it. When she rubs the marigold on Tanglepaw's leg, Yellowfang tells the apprentice that she should keep it dry and rested for at least a day, not to fight with claws out in practice again, no matter what Brokenpaw says, because she does not collect herbs to treat apprentices who don't listen to instructions. However, Yellowfang's warning seemed to go through one of Tangleaw's ears and out the other, for Tanglepaw says she is returning to the training area because she wants to watch Brokenpaw beat Deerpaw. :When Raggedstar is announcing who he has picked as deputy, Tanglepaw, Deerpaw, Runningpaw and Brokenpaw are sitting, waiting for him to to tell the Clan. Deerpaw shows he is impressed that Brokenpaw's father is the Clan leader, and when Brokenpaw replies that Raggedstar probably wants him to be a warrior so his son can be the deputy, Tanglepaw crushingly retorts that she doesn't think so, and Brokenpaw bristles angrily. :Some time later, Tanglepaw is given her warrior name, as has Deerpaw, and they are now named Tangleburr and Deerfoot. She is seen after the attack of the Carrionplace rats; she has a nasty bite in her shoulder that Runningpaw calls Yellowfang over to look at. Yellowfang tells Tangleburr and Runningpaw it will most likely get infected, as that is always a risk with rat bites. Yellowfang tells Tangleburr to go wait in the medicine den and she will bring her some Burdock root. Tangleburr tells Yellowfang she will, and she limps off the the den. :Tangleburr is then seen leading a patrol out of the camp with fellow ShadowClan warrior Stumpytail. Rowanberry, Blackfoot, Deerfoot and Brokentail are with them. After Stumpytail tells Yellowfang and Nightpelt of Brokentail's idea - that some of the cats will act as dogs while the other cats attack them, Tangleburr, being one of the cats in the dog group, says they'll be too fast for the dog-hunters, so they may as well stay in the trees and freeze. When they return, Yellowfang is shocked to see the states of Blackfoot, who is bleeding on his shoulder, Deerfoot, who is limping and Tangleburr, who has a large patch of fur missing on her side. :Tangleburr is seen sniggering when her brother is scolded by Brokentail for fighting that was supposedly feeble. Brokentail says that Tangleburr wasn't much better herself. :After Raggedstar's body is carried away from the camp by the elders, Yellowfang hears angry voices, belonging to Scorchwind, Blackfoot, Tangleburr and Cinderfur. Blackfoot says WindClan will probably attack at any moment, because they'll think that they are weak because they have no leader. When he asks what they should do, Tangleburr says that's for Brokentail to decide. Her tail tip is twitching and she is obviously trying to control her anger as she says that he will not be able to do anything before Brokentail get's his nine lives and leader name. :She and Flintfang are seen coming out of the warriors den to sit beside Blackfoot when Brokenstar tells the elders to leave the camp. Tangleburr is seen after this, sitting with Clawface, telling him to watch what he says; he shouldn't go looking for trouble, because Brokenstar hears everything. :She is seen speaking about Yellowfang. She says that Yellowfang hasn't been herself lately, and when she went to her about a sore belly, she practically bit her ear off. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Family Members '''Father:' :Mudclaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 69 Mother: :Lizardstripe: Brothers: :Runningnose: :Deerfoot: Foster Brother: :Brokenstar: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Rogue